To live is to become
by midnight84118
Summary: i was human be for they turned me in to this be for i became the hunter. i never know going to work and loving it would change me. i am now a female raptor with a pack (Jurassic Park 3)
1. Chapter 1

Well I hope you're here to see my story of how this happen and why? I don't know the why but the how is a little foggy to me but I can tell you what I do remember. It all started when I was working for John Hammond when one of his… you know what I am just going to tell you from me getting off the boat and getting in to the main building. "Walker, Lilly? How was your trip here from the boat?" asked a black amican "yes I am Lilly Walker. And yes I loved the view of it all. Thank you for asking me Mr.?" I replied to him. "O sorry name is Jophery Brown. I was asked to take you to the raptor pin by Mr. John Hammond if you will follow me." He said as he walk and shock my hand as he had me walk with him outside. As we walked he told me all about the plants and the diffent trees as well as what was known to eat what.

As we entered into the velociraptor pin it looked like it was an 18 feet high and 20 feet wide. There are about 10 raptor in there the 3 small baby ones 5 young adults and 2 adults. "How young are those baby raptors being for you add them into the pack?" I asked Mr. Brown. He looked into my eye and had a look like he was thinking about it. "We can go and ask the scientist that help make up the pack of velociraptor's the scientist is the one you will be working with." He told me as we walked to a new ware house like thing. "Dr. Driven are you here I got your new lab rat for you." Mr. Brown yelled as we walked in side as we walked I notice 9 by 10 wire cages along the walls. "aaahh miss. Lily Alexandra moon nice to meet you I am the good Doctor Driven nice to see you made it first I will have you stare you with…"

**ONE YEAR LATER**

I can't believe it been a hole year on this island soon Mr. Hammond will be getting some people to come and see the park. working with the doc has been fun That first he had me just running mail here and there, than came helping around the lab what plant help with what. Than he had me stared working with the raptor and had me watch how they acted and what sound they make goes to what it mean. Every night he would quiz me about it Soon I felt like something was going to happen and it had to do with me and the doc I don't know when or what but it will soon.

**ONE WEEK LEATER**

"Miss Moon I would like to ask you if you wouldn't mind helping me with trying to change human DNA in to a velociraptor and I am asking you to let yourself be you used for it." Mr. Driven asked me looking hopeful that I would say yes to him. "NO I didn't come here to be a lab rat Mr. Driven I am sorry but no I can't do it." I told him as I turned to walk out to tell Mr. Hammond what he wanted to do. I now know I shouldn't have turned my back on him. "I'm sorry to do this than but your DNA is what we are looking for you can become the true hunter miss. Moon now I can't let you go." With that something hit the back of my head and all I saw was black.

I awoke with me lying down on a melted bed strapped down to it one arm was out from my body and the other was right next to my body. I said in a gory voice "wer…were...Am...I at? What happen?" I asked not knowing if anyone was in the room or not. "Don't worry little deer you will be in a lot of pain soon so I would save your air." I heard the dark voice from the doc as I felt a pinch in my arm and I was welcome into the darkness once more. Every time I opened my eyes my body was in pain from my toes to the top of my skull to the finger tips. Sometimes I would awake in a glass with water and my body felt heavier as it went on. I Finally work up for good but I felt my body wasn't mine my hearing site and my voice box were all new and better than be for.

As I looked around I found I was in a cage with about 2 ½ inches square all over. As I tried to stand I went to grab a part of the cage and notice were my hands should be was small arms of a reptile as I moved my eyes down I had to move my head to view my body and that's when I knew the doc did what he was planning on doing I was now a female raptor that had black strips on both sides from my spine going down dark brown on top light brown in the middle and white on bottom I didn't know if my eyes stayed the same or not but I do know when I get free I was going to be the one to kill the doc.

* * *

><p>Ok so I need your help should this be in Jurassic park 1 or 3?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**A New home**_

Waking up from people slamming things is not a good wakeup call I can tell you that. "Move it burn all the paper work on this now, get me a letter for her to be put on the ship and moved NOW!" I looked the doc and snorted at him 'seem like life… why you are trying to hide what you have done to me? Does your live really suck for you Mr. Diver' "and get one of the carriers in here so can move her into it be for he comes we need ship to be ready for her to go to Isla Sorna LET GO COME O…." **SLAM **

turning my head I look over to the door way and there standing in the door is John Hammond with Robert Muldoon and some guards "what is going on in here and what is this Velociraptor doing with not being with the others?" john asked the doc. "well you see sir this one was tried with the others but keep a attacking all the others and I was just lucky to have her come after me and w.. I got a tranquilizer in her and we… I was going to have her moved to put in with the velociraptors on Isla sorna" replied back at john 'Ya right me attacking a dick like you maybe to make us we never have little ones like you but I think we know how i can make that happen.' I thought as I opened my jaws and snapped them shut as a hiss came out.

"You see even now she wants to eat us." Doc said as john was looking at me. "she is a fine specimen it would be a shame to do it but we can't have dinosaurs killing the family's that will come to see them so your granted to send her off to Isla sorna hopeful she will get along with the other velociraptors better. I will send in a tame to help you get her on the ship. Sir Muldoon will help you with it. Is that clear Muldoon make sure she gets there unhurt" john said as he turned walking away from the doc and me.

I turned my head to look back at doc and felt something hit my leg looking down it was a tranquilizer. Looking up and around the first face was of doc and he had a hidden smile the next was Muldoon putting his gun down and stared helping move things and with that I knew to lay down be for I fell on my ass well more like side. I could fill the tranquilizer taking effect on me as it made me fall into the darkness of my new but old mind.

**Three hours later**

My eyes slowly opened and ii looked around it was dark out well if you don't count the lights from buildings and the vehicle that were moving my cage up to a 12 feet high fence. 'Dame I never bit the doc for doing this to me…well welcome to your new home.' "COME ON LETS MOVE IT!" someone yelled out as my cage stared to move on what to seem like its own, but I knew what was happing with it they had it on forklift moving it. To the velciraptors pen 'great now I will have to fight to stay a live well here comes a new life as I am now and put being a human behind me and stared my life as a raptor'


	3. chapter 3

**life**

The fount door of the cage stared to move up as I stand there looking to find a way to get out of this cage. I see a hand slip into the cage and some reason I ran to it and bite the hand trying to pull the poor man in the cage to eat him, but somehow his hand was gone out of my mouth and I felt electrity going in my body making my eyes show black spots and just barely hear someone shout to push me in the cage. As my eyes stared going back to normal so I could see the work men holding and carrying the man I ripe the arm rushing him away.

All but one left the only guy that stayed looked like a big game hunter, all he was doing is just staring at me that is when I notice that I was the only one in this cage at this time so I turn to the big green trees and run into one of the bush by the opening just watching him, as I watched him an women with glass walked up and looked in to try and find me. "So will she do well with the other females?" she looked over to the hunter guy. "Yes she is about the same size as them and you know here if they can't live with the pack it's on its own. we will be adding in 04482 and her three pack members in with her were going to let her get a feel for the cage and hope in a few months we can open up." he said walking away so I turn and walk around getting a feel for this small cage like the guy said. Soon I came to a man maid cave and went in to it and fell a sleep

When I opened my eyes I put my nose in the air and in held a deep breath of the air and it had a scent of animal hay and a little bit of human. I guess it's time to eat and from the scent its most likely cow. I get my feet under me and move to were the scent is coming from the most and there is a crane lifting a cow into the pin as it came closer down to the ground I went for the kill ripping the holed around the cow and biting the cows head giving it a good twist snapping the cows neck and killing it with no pain. _'They may have turned me into a beast but I will kill fast so it won't feel the pain.' _I looked up as the crane was lifted back up the top of the cage opened and I could see blue skies with white clouds. _'so that's one way out I won't get out by myself I will have to wait for them to put more in with me.'_ I stared eating my fill of the cow, as I was done I heard something opening.

I followed the sound to the door I came in at being slowly opened and there was another cage at the door. As the door on the cage open I saw two females both and just plain brown only differs was one had gold eyes and one had brown, three male two of the male were the same color as the females and defends with them is one has green and one has red brown eyes the bigger one is a brown but with white and red and he had some fathers on his head. The others raptors come out with them shocking them. _'Well the humans learned from me at least.' _The raptors were pushed into the pin and stared gold and brown eyes was laying on the ground in pain for the sock the red brown eye male ran to gold and the green ran to brown eye female and stared cocooning.

The bigger one was sceaing and going and attack the glass wall and hurting himself more than the wall. _'I got to stop him before the human try to.' _so with that in mind I slowly walk out to show the others that I mean them no harm but to let them know this is my territory "hey if you don't stop that the will shot you." I sceae/hiss out to him witch made them all stop and look at me. "I cave a cave in the jungle that we can move the females in to so they can rest the sock off I should know it what they did to me as well." I hissed at him looking in his eyes. He slowly stared to go in circles around me sniffing at me as he had the look in his eyes like I was pray for him to eat. "Are you the only one that's here? Where is you mated? Where is your pack?" he hissed at me looking me up and down. "Yes I am the only one there they put me in last night. I don't have a mated or a pack." I replied looking down.

"then take us to this nest you are now part of are pack and I am the alpha of it, The Bata is (green eye male) is tree and his mate (brown eyes) is sandstone, the others two are the hunters (gold eye female) sunlight and her mated (red brown eye male) bloodbath, my name is moon scar, and cause you and I have no mate you will be my mate to be." I looked at him shocked _'he thinks what…well he is cute for a raptor…no I was a human and they did this to me…so now were raptors and you are a female alpha and he's an alpha male he will watch out for you and keep you safe…I don't know even if I could have eggs or anything but I will not have eggs in this cage.'_ Little did I know I said the last part about not having eggs in here?


	4. Chapter 4

"then take us to this nest you are now part of are pack and I am the alpha of it, The Bata is (green eye male) is **tree** and his mate (brown eyes) is **sandstone**, the others two are the **hunters** (gold eye female)** sunlight** and her mated (red brown eye male)** bloodbath**, my name is **moon scar**, and cause you and I have no mate you will be my mate to be." I looked at him shocked _'he thinks what…well he is cute for a raptor…no I was a human and they did this to me…so now were raptors and you are a female alpha and he's an alpha male he will watch out for you and keep you safe…I don't know even if I could have eggs or anything but I will not have eggs in this cage.'_ Little did I know I said the last part about not having eggs in here?

* * *

><p>the next sunrise came into the glass cage that held me and my new pack, i could small rain in the air and felt the heat on my skin. looking up to the sky i could see dark grey and white clouds coming in from the ocean knowing with my human Brain that a storm was coming inland and should hit land tonight. taking my head down and looking at the sleeping pack i remember the food from last night and with some of the pack being hurt last night means the will need help getting to the food, or someone taking food to them as a new alpha female of this pack i will show them i can care for them. with that in mined i turned to walk back to the food. slowly i had the food for sandstone and sunlight i will need them to be strong aging be for the storm hits us for if the heat is telling me that there should be lighting with the storm. looking around i counted all raptor but one and it was moon scar, '<em>now were could he be'<em>

hearing a bush move and a snap of a twig break i looked that way and there standing in the small walk way was a other male raptor brown with the staring of white on his back with green eyes. _'i didn't know they were putting more in today'_ i thought as i lower myself to the ground and stared hissing at the unknown male and trying to keep him away for the others that were still sleeping. "who are you and what are you doing here this is Moon scars pack and territory you are trust passing on it" asking was the first thing in my mined to do. "well were is this moon scar at i don't see him and it looks like he left a unmated female alone that wasn't wise of him to do now and male can come and take his pack and his chosen mate..." he repelled as he jumped up and laden on my back hissing and glowing as i fell to the ground. "my name is dark wood and you my deer will be my mate and moon scar's pack will be ours" he hissed in my ear.

**_'i will not be his mate'_**i thought as i let the last of my body fall and be come one with the ground, i turned so my back was on the ground and i was face to face with him putting my back feet under him and pushed him off me as i let out a chirp for help for moon scar to come, i got back up on my feet and hissed for bloodbath and tree to get up with a stared they were standing over there mates to keep them safe as dark wood and i walked around looking for a opening. out of nowhere moon scar jump out of the woods around us hissing and snapping at dark wood making him back up more moving him away from me and the pack, then the real fight sapped with moon scar and dark wood jumping and biting for using there killing claw to wounds, when it was done moon scar walked up to dark wood that was laying in his blood he grape his head and snapped it braking the neck, a quick scar turned from the dead body and walked back to his pack and i hissing at us looking and the others and seeing them bow low to the ground and showing there neck i did the same _'maybe its the same as a alpha wolf needs to be sure hes the top dog'_

* * *

><p><strong>i know i have bad spelling and what not when i am done with the story i will be going to updated itfix it **

**thanks for the reviews so here is my thank to you guys/girls**

animehunter 08

BlueCrystle -in joy

Guest

Trintiger

Noizy Puppy

write more soon

**and everyone not leaving a review thanks for reading the story**


	5. Chapter 5

quickly scar turned from the dead body and walked back to his pack and stared hissing at us looking and the others and seeing them bow low to the ground and showing there neck I did the same 'maybe it's the same as an alpha wolf needs to be sure he's the top dog'

Still showing my neck to moon scar I walked slowly to show I had no ill intensions with him when I got in close to check him and make sure he was unharmed. Moon scar hissed little at me so I stared to make cooing Nosie as to ask if he's ok and as his mate I wouldn't hurt him. He slowly walked up to me and stared to lick my neck and down my back over the small wounds I got from dark wood attacking us, I in return licked his wounds clean of the blood and dirt. "Some of the bigger wounds are going to scar you know that right" I asked as I finished cleaning the wounds and licking his muzzle. "It's a good thing I am called moon scar than right" he replied back to me. Smiling I looked up at the sky to see it was feeding time looking back down to sunlight and bloodbath. "Can you two hunt today, it only one cow a slow stupid animal not much of a hunt" I asked them. They looked at me and nod and bloodbath helped sunlight up and let her lean on bloodbath as they walked out sunlight put more and more weight on it so I know with her walking more she will be fine in time.

"Moon scar I didn't know they were put more in today and where were anyway" I asked as I laid down and curled up with my tail going over my muzzle. "I was looking for a weakens in the fences, I am sorry I was gone when you need me to be here but you did good with keeping the pack safe like I knew you would" he said as I felt a body lay next to my curling around my body. Opening my eye to look and see it is only moon scar, closing my eye and laying my head into his neck and him putting his head over my head purring as I closed my eyes.

Wakening up to muzzling in my neck feeling it I knew it was moon scar trying to wake me up so with my eyes still closed me stared purring back at him. Then I smelt something newer in the cage some kind of flower or something like that "moon scar do you smell that flower smell sent?" as I opened my eyes to see him with blood and some meat in his mouth, I knew he was trying to wake me up to eat what sunlight and bloodbath came back with from the cow. "thank you moon scar" I said as I take the meat and eat it in three bites than I look at blood moon and like the blood off his face to clean him up and when I was done with him he returned it to me. "let us move around a little and look around this cage, its time to test the wires to see if there is a way out" I moved to get up. looking at the walls I could see it was just concreted walls if we hit it hard and in the same spot we can make small holes to get a hold of and try getting out. running to the wall I jumped up and using my dew claw to punch a hole so to say I keep trying to run up the wall to show the others what to do, as I fell back down I looked to were I hit and saw a small hole. "were going to need and do that to the same wall and try to get higher up but we need to make them not to show to much for if the humans come in we don't want them to see.

**two weeks later**

over the two weeks we have made it to the top of the cage and as I look up I can see black clouds rolling in knowing and hoping it will kill the power so we can jump out even if the power is out for a few minutes it will help us. looking at moon scar I knew with in those two weeks I have come to love him as my mated and would kill all who tried to keep me from him, going over to him I cuddle into him trying to get some sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**few days later**

today i was talked moon scar into letting me help sunlight and bloodbath hunt the cow.

"moon scar i want to hunt with the hunters i need to get to know who they are what there like you five have most likely have been in the same area and know your ups and downs highs and lows but me i am the only that knows next to nothing of how they, you are like. i know with you and i wanting no being mates i will get to know you but let me know the others as well. to be the alpha female i need to be to know what they are like...and i hate this cage i want out and for us to be free of it, to be how we were meant to be not a pet in a golden cage."

moon scar looked up and nod to me to "I agree with you i will tell them." moon scar stood and walked over to sunlight and bloodbath

next morning i work up to see tree and sandstone still jumping at the wall and making hole looking up i saw that the sun was just at noon time so getting up i looked at sunlight and bloodbath honking and low hiss at them to get them up and letting tree and sandstone to stop for the day and to rest bloodbath looked and got up to do rounds on the territory

moving out with sunlight and bloodbath i looked and went to the feeding spot now the waiting time. "so how did you two meet and are you happy being hunters?" they told me about who the males fight for the females and how when a female likes a male they would pick when the fight was over what male even if it was the loser and that helps pick were the female would be in the pack beta, hunter, and so on, we spent time just finding out what is what and how they are.

**one week later**

I can say waking up to thunder and lighting is never fun, looking up I saw lighting hitting the ground close to are cage and the power hub to keep the power on the fence keeping us in. looking at a sleeping moon scar I muzzled my head into his to wake him up, seeing one of his eyes opening I looked back up and watched lighting hit the power hub and cut the power off it is time for us to get out "its time for us to get out moon scar, you wake tree and bloodbath I jump up and get the fence off the top we will have to run for the trees and find a safe place to sleep for the night before the two legers know what happened and hope more are out of there cages to" I said getting my legs under me I look at moon scar and chip happy to get out.

moon scar nods and moves over to wake up the pack, looking at the fence I run and jump up using my full force of the jump to get up to the fence and with my to hands I grab the fence and pull it with me down. hitting the ground hurt like hell but if it gets us all out I will do anything coming to stand up I look back up and saw the hole was a good size to get out of one at a time. "moon scar you go up first than tree. sandstone will be behind you. you to will need to make a tail for the others follower and find a good nesting spot for us got it? next it will be sunlight and bloodbath and I will go last so everyone gets out." nodding moon scar jumps up and waits at the top than the others go, as I went to jump I step on my leg and felt a pinch but I was not going to let it stop me jumping up I saw the plan went good nudging moon scar I run into the jungle with moon scar behind me.


End file.
